A Step in the Night
by worrywart
Summary: Beware the tiny yellow, green, or blue building block in the middle of the night.


So Timandsophsmom (who looks suspiciously a lot like me), asked me to write a particular prompt while I was writing my prompt a day challenge drabbles. However, the particular prompt she gave me simply couldn't be told in one hundred words to be done as I suspected she wanted. I'll give you the prompt at the end, but I'm sure you'll have figured it out beforehand.

I do not own The Potter Universe. I am glad JKR finally apologised for killing off our beloved professor.

* * *

With a wave of his hand, a small flame in the en suite flared, indicating the torch was lit; Severus Snape rose from his warm bed in need of the loo.

He was half way there when a piercing pain in his left foot caused him stumble and cry out, startling Hermione, who had been asleep curled among the blankets. Even years after the war, she could be startled into action, and she woke instantly with her wand in her hand and a spell on her lips that flew before she realised what was happening.

Severus—in the process of standing up after removing an object from his foot—quickly ducked as the spell grazed his head. "What the hell!" he shouted.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out in apology.

While the couple was frantically trying to figure out what the other was doing, the door to their room burst open, and seven-year-old Ezra stood there, screaming with fright. Severus, confused as another unknown factor was added to the kerfuffle, feared they were under attack and flung the door closed, not knowing that he had hit his son with it.

Hermione, realising that her son was more than likely injured and that her husband was not being attacked—nor was an attacker—leapt from the bed and rushed to the door. She whipped it open to find her son crying and bleeding. She immediately decided that the best way to quell the situation was to calm her husband down, so she sent a mild stunning hex at him, and he fell onto the floor.

"Severus! Settle down, love." She turned to Ezra. "Come here, baby, and mum will get you cleaned up. Severus, are you okay now?"

Severus grunted and nodded so Hermione lifted the charm.

"What the hell was all that about anyway, woman?" Severus asked as he stood up. "Ezra, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you."

Through the hand that held his little nose, he said, "I knowd, Da."

Severus left the room quickly to use the loo in the main hallway of their home while Hermione cleaned up Ezra in the en suite. Once he was done, he returned to the room to find the pair on the bed, both under the covers and having a bit of a cuddle. Upon closer inspection, Ezra now had a slight bend in his nose.

"Did I break it?" he asked, climbing into bed.

"Sadly, yes," said Hermione. "I'll take him to St. Mungo's tomorrow to be sure my repair was adequate."

"It's okay, Daddy," piped up Ezra. "Now my nose will look like yours!"

"Merlin, I hope not!"

"Severus, what happened anyway? Why did you scream? Ezra, why did you scream?"

Reaching into the pocket of his sleeping pants and drawing out an object, Severus answered, "This."

"What is it?"

Ezra and Hermione peered at Severus' outstretched hand. Within it was a small black and white object. Hermione giggled as she realised what it was.

"I needed to go to the bathroom and when I was half way across the room, I stepped on it. It was very painful, and as I wasn't expecting it, I, erm, screamed," he finished sheepishly.

Hermione took up the story next. "Your screaming woke me up. I was a bit dazed and accidentally sent a hex."

"I heard Da scream from my room," Ezra told his part. "I ran to your room and threw open the door. I saw the spell, Mummy, and it scared me, so I screamed, too."

Severus returned to his part in the melee. "Thinking we were under attack when the door opened, I slammed it shut." He looked at his son. "I really am sorry, Ez."

Ezra simply leaned into his father as a way of forgiveness.

"Hermione," Severus asked, looking at the small black and white block that had a face imprinted upon it. "What is this anyway?"

Hermione burst out laughing. "It's one of Ezra's building blocks." Becoming stern, she admonished the boy, "I've told you not to leave them lying around."

"Why does this one look like me?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well they're based on a Muggle toy called Lego; George commissioned them for his shop. He has a friend who works in toy development at the Wizarding branch of the Lego Company. He and George worked up the design for the Wizarding World. George calls them his 'Wizards of Honour' set. There is one for every hero of the war; you, me, Harry of course, Ron, and so forth."

"Yeah, Da," Ezra said excitedly. "You guys got me whole set for my birthday, 'member? There's even hippogriffs, cauldrons, and a Hogwarts with a Quidditch pitch!"

"I do remember, and I also remember, as your mother reminded you a moment ago, about picking up your toys." Ezra hung his head, but Severus pulled him closer and gave him a squeeze. "Just remember to keep your things picked up, Ez, and this won't happen again." He pressed a kiss to Ezra's black mop of curls.

"Yes, Daddy."

Hermione wiggled down to the bottom of the bed. "Let me see your foot." She shifted the blankets and lifted his foot up to eye level. "Oh, you've got a small blood blister. She kissed the area and then with a wicked glare, licked Severus' toes.

With an unmanly-like cheep, he pulled his foot away and glared at Hermione. Realising that she had a certain look in her eyes, he quickly stated, "Ezra, I think you can return to bed now. I'm fine and the fuss is over. Run along."

The boy happily hopped off his parents' bed and scampered through the door.

As soon as Ezra was through the door, Severus carefully closed it with a wave of his hand and groaned as Hermione began to naughtily kiss his feet.

* * *

The prompt was 'Severus steps on a Lego'.


End file.
